Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access points, also known as “hot spots,” are widely used and some would argue necessary to conduct business anywhere at anytime. Wi-Fi connections at these hot spots can be made over a secured computer network using password protection due to location ownership rights, while other connections are offered for free over an unsecured computer network at airports, train stations or restaurants by other Wi-Fi providers. However, as our lifestyles become more dynamic, there is an increased demand for hot spots that are readily available and easily identified.
Business travelers on the go are even more challenged to locate a usable hot spot to access their work environment as the hot spot's zone of coverage fluctuates as they travel. The need becomes even more pressing when business travelers spend a significant time driving or being driven to and from various locations during which work needs to be done but there is inconsistent access to the Internet to effectively complete work tasks. Most would prefer to use that travel time to work from their laptops and/or hand-held (or portable) computers/devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), iPads, smart phones, cellular phones, and the like, but they are constrained by the lack of continuous Wi-Fi service. Thus, there needs to be an effective system and method of obtaining continuous Wi-Fi access inside a moving vehicle.
To date, the prior art has not yet found a workable solution to satisfy this long felt need. One can only surmise that car manufacturers and/or Wi-Fi providers are cautious in extending Wi-Fi access in moving vehicles as driving while texting has proven to be a dangerous habit. However, people's lifestyles dictate that other passengers may be travelling in a moving vehicle, through car pooling or being chauffeured, such that the passengers may have a valid need for Wi-Fi access, while the driver focuses his/her efforts on driving. Thus, there needs to be a system and method of distinguishing between the driver and the passengers accessing the Wi-Fi network in a moving vehicle, such that the much needed Wi-Fi access does not violate road safety rules. Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.